a mixture of all
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Hermione finds out that not only is she adopted she is an expirement done by the ministry of magic to fight voldemort. this is kind of confusing in the begining
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione," Mr. Granger started putting his hands together as if in prayer "We were told not to tell you this, but we got an emergency letter today saying we had to tell you."

"What is it, dad?" Hermione asked curiously

"Hermione…you were adopted."

Hermione was silent. She couldn't form the words in her mind she was thinking. A million questions flew at a thousand miles per hour in her head.

"Like your father said we got a letter today," Mrs. Granger said "You got one too."

She handed her a thick yellow envelope with green lettering.

_Hermione Granger_

_Brittan _

_The second bedroom_

Hermione opened it and read aloud

_Dear, Ms. H. Granger_

_We are sorry to tell you that we are the ones who told your parents not to tell you that you were adopted. The truth about your past started sixteen years ago. The wizarding world decided they wouldn't take any more from the dark arts, Voldemort, of course, and collected all the youngest, strongest, bravest, and wisest of wizards and witches and together they and us made an experiment. We wanted to make the most powerful child in the wizarding world. We all agreed it would be best if you grew up with muggles so that you could learn to love and respect them. You, Hermione Granger, are the product of eight extremely powerful people. If you would like to learn more please meet us at the ministry of magic, the experimental section, on July the thirteenth._

_Your's sincerely_

_Markus and holly Redfaint _

_Experimentation department_

Hermione looked at her parents who just looked back shocked.

"Did you guys know this?" Hermione asked

Her father shook his head "When we adopted you they told us that your real parents identity was sealed for official reasons."

It hurt Hermione to hear her father say 'your real parents' but she ignored it.

"The thirteenth is the day after tomorrow sweetie, we'll take you then." her mother said in a soft voice

Hermione decided she needed some time alone, she went into the back yard and sat in her favorite tree. She always did this when she was younger. She sat there for two hours just thinking.

Who were these people that were supposed to be her biological parents? and how could they get a child from eight people? Even in magic it seemed far off.

After thinking for what felt like three hours she decided she might as well tell Ron and Harry about it.

She sat down at her writing desk in her room and began.

_Harry,_

_I just found out I was adopted. Can you believe it? I am a bit torn up. I got a letter from someone who works at the ministry of magic they said I was some kind of experiment and if I wanted to know anything I had to meet them there. I'm not really sure what to think about it at this point. Maybe it'll be in some of the old books about experiments done by the ministry. I guess I had better write Ron too. Bye_

_Hermione_

Hermione started on her letter to Ron but couldn't decide how to explain. She threw three pieces of crumpled paper away before she decided to get dressed. She had been about to get dressed earlier this morning, but her father told her not to worry about it and to come to the living room so he could talk to her about her adoption.

Since she was only home in the summers her closet was filled all year with summer clothes. She pulled on a purple spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of jeans that she noticed were starting to get a bit small on her. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and made her bed. Finally she decided it was time that she get started on 

Ron's letter

_Ron,_

_I just found out today that I was adopted._

She stopped there wondering how she should continue.

_I was told that I was some kind of experiment. And they told me that if I wanted to know anything else I should go to ministry and they'll tell me. Do you know anything about the experimentation department? Can your dad tell me anything about it? It would be so great if you could tell me anything about it before I go, thanks._

_Hermione_

It seemed good enough and Ron's dad working at the ministry would help immensely, incase Mr. Weasley did find out something so that when she went to the ministry she could find out if they were trying to hide anything from her.

"Hermione! Lunch!" her mother called. Of course her mother would be the one trying to go on like normal.

"Be right there!" 

She put all the pencils, quills, and paper in there respectable places and sighed looking around her room. It was only hours ago that she woke up to a normal morning of wondering when she was going to visit Diagon Alley. Of thinking about the shape of Ron's mouth and eyes and nose, and how cute his freckles were, especially when he was laughing. Now her whole life had changed with one moment, one little sentence _you were adopted _the voice of her father broke through her thoughts _you were adopted, Hermione._

"_Ughhg." she said putting her head in her hands._

_A knock was heard from her door._

"_Hermione?": her mother asked "Are you ok, sweetie?"_

_Hermione took her head out of her hands "I'm fine, mum. I'm just a little confused."_

_They sat there a moment in silence. Her mother seemed to be at a lost at what to say. She came and kneeled down next to Hermione and put her arm around her._

"_No matter what happens, sweetie, you are always my little girl."_

_Hermione laid her head on her mothers shoulder. _

"_I know mum, thanks." she meant it to sound a little more appreciative but it came out sounding depressed, which was something she wasn't, no matter how confused and frustrated she was._


	2. the chapter after chapter 1

Hermione opened her eyes to bright summer light streaming in through the window.

"Mmmh." she pulled her blanket up to her eyes and closed them tight. She tried with all her might to sleep again, but found she couldn't.

"Darn it." she muttered sitting up.

She gathered the clothes the wanted to wear today and went into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. All night she had been sweating, but she refused to sleep without a blanket. The water felt nice on her back and hair. She got out of the shower and dried off with a towel.

She got dressed in a white shirt with no sleeves, but wasn't a spaghetti strap either. The shirt almost sparkled which was one of her favorite things about it. Then put on a pair of light blue caprees.

It had a nice affect because the shirt was long enough to cover the top of her caprees, which was enough make her look young and innocent.

She pulled her hair into a pony tail and laid it on her left shoulder.

"Hermione, are you almost ready?" her mother called

"Yes, mum just a minute." she answered

After she was sure everything was alright she went down stairs.

"Here, have some breakfast before we go." her mother was setting a plate of pancakes out.

"Mum," she sat down at the table next to her father "I can't eat, I'm nervous."

"Well, I'm not having you go hungry, am I?" she said "So you might as well not fight it and just eat."

Hermione could her mother's nervous voice when she was on the edge of insanity, and knew that this wasn't the time for fighting.

"Have you gotten anything from your friend Ron, yet." her father asked

Hermione hadn't heard anything from Ron, though she got a nice letter from Harry.

"No, not yet, but maybe their looking things up." thins reminded her of when she told Ron she'd look things up in some old books. She never did get the chance, she was just to jumpy these days to do anything that needed concentration, which was unnatural for her.

They finished breakfast and she and her parents drove the three hours needed to drive to London, where the ministry of magic was. When they got there they all cramped into the phone booth and Hermione dialed the special number the ministry had sent to her yesterday.

"State your name and intent." the woman's voice said

"Uh Hermione Granger and parents and we're here for the experimentation department."

"Thank you."

The booth went down into the ground and for a while everything was black. finally after a minute light came back and they were going to land onto the floor of the ministry of magic. There were people everywhere; some with brief cases, some with card board boxes, and some with random muggle objects.

Hermione and her parents walked up the security desk.

"I'm here to see Markus and Holly Redfaint of the Experimentation department, but I don't know where it is." she said

"Are you…," he looked at a list on his desk "Hermione Granger or Sybil Tralawny?"

"Hermione Granger." she said quickly

"Well I'll take you, but your parents have to wait here."

"That's fine." said Mrs. Granger

Hermione nodded to her parents and followed the security guard.

He took her down a poorly lit hallway that was deserted, then down some stairs into a hallway where there were a few lights on the walls.

He opened a door on the right.

"This is what you want." he said

"Are you sure?" she looked inside where there was no real light and there seemed to be a green light coming from.

"Yep."

She walked slowly inside and the door was closed behind her. As her eyes adjusted she realized that the green light was giant tubes all over. Some of them were holding creatures she had never seen before and some were holding creatures she had seen before, but what scared her most was that some were holding unborn children.

"who is that?" an old voice called

"Uh I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said

She heard a gasp and hurrying feet then a woman came almost running to her. The woman had reddish brownish hair up in a bun with one grey streak and was wearing big, round glasses.

"Hermione," she said almost like she was going to cry "I thought you wouldn't come. I was scared you wouldn't come!" and she hugged her like Hermione was her own daughter.

When she let go she looked Hermione over with her hands on her shoulders.

"You have grown so much," her eyes went back to years ago when Hermione had been born then she seemed to break out of it "But you want to know your past, right?"

"Yes, what did you mean I was born form eight people?" Hermione asked

"Come with me." she said. She took Hermione's hand and lead her through more tubes and strange machines until it seemed she stopped in the very center of the room. All the tubes and other machines had been kept a few feet away from this particular machine, there was even a normal muggle lamp on the roof above this machine.

The machine was a round ball of metal and on the sides were handprints dented into it. The machine looked dead, compared to the other machines, like it hadn't been used for years.

"This machine, Hermione," said who Hermione guessed was Holly "has everything to do with your past. All of the strongest, bravest wizards and witches came here." she walked up to the machine like it was her life support. She lightly touched the handprint dent with her hand, but not so much that she actually touched it.

"And they put their hands here," she pointed to it smiling "the machine pulled some of their DNA out and used it to create…you Hermione." she turned to look at Hermione

How could a machine create a person? especially with just DNA?

"How does it work?" Hermione asked

"It takes their DNA, like I said, and it finds the traits that they have and the traits they are carrying. It separated all the traits, and gives them to you according to the strongest traits. You are so powerful, you have very good common sense, you are good at everything you do. You see?"

What do you say to something like this? She was just some experiment? Just so everyone else could be happy and safe? No matter how angry she wanted to be, she couldn't be angry, she couldn't be angry for being born.

"I see," she said "Are you one of my parents?"

Holly paused "No, but I was the one who pulled you out of the machine when it was time."

"I grew in the machine?" her mouth hung open

"Well yes, I did say the machine took the DNA? and we couldn't move you after you were conceived."

They stood there looking at each other for a moment, then they heard a voice

"Holly, Marcus? Either of you here?"

"That's Remus." Hermione said

"You know him?"

"Yes." said Hermione

"Over here, Remus!" Holly called "And your baby girl is already here, too."

Holly whispered to Hermione "It was a little joke we all had, years ago."

Remus came into view. When he saw Hermione he just kept opening and closing his mouth again and again until finally he said

"Hermione, it's…you."

"Yes, I just found out."

After a few seconds of awkward silence a thought came to Hermione

"Wait! I'm sorry Remus, but Holly if he is a werewolf does that mean I will…?"

"No," said holly smiling "We made sure the machine would keep that trait out. That's why remus agreed."

Another voice called out and this one was dreamy and thoughtful and painfully remembered by Hermione

"I am here, Holly. Where are you?"

"Is that you Sybil? We're over here. And baby girl is here too."

"No it's not…" started Hermione, but professor tralawny just came into view

"Oh, hello every-" she stopped when she saw Hermione and Hermione saw for a second shock on her face, but it was gone in a second "Hello Hermione, I am not surprised. I saw you of course, in the future."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _of course she thought._

"_Do you see now, Hermione?" Holly said not noticing the awkwardness "You and Remus have the same eyes and you and Sybil have the same curly hair."_

"_oh, but wait until you see this." another old voice said_

_An old man in a white robe like Holly's came through with another man behind him._

_As the men came closer she saw the old man had white hair, but he wasn't that old and the man behind him had blond curly hair and a long face._

"_Hermione this is Markus, my husband, we work together. And this is one of the other wizards who helped in the experiment, Jonah Keaton. You two really look alike." she added _

_Hermione looked at him more closely and found she was right. They both had the same nose, the same cheeks, the same chin._

_He smiled shyly at meeting his daughter for the first time._

"_Well, we're all here," she said "The others couldn't make it. Two of them, the longbottoms were your parents too. Their son and Frank long bottom's mother already knows about you. The potter's were the other two, we've sent their son a letter today telling him of his sister. And Sirius Black was the other one, but you can imagine, him in jail, I never expected that of him."_

_Everyone was silent. And all the adults were looking down._

_After a minute Jonah Keaton spoke up "You will come to my house over winter break sometime right? And my mother is waiting by the security desk just to meet you."_

"_And you will come to my office at school so we can talk?" Tralawny asked_

_It kind of surprised her that these people were so anxious to be around her._

"_Of course." was all she could say_

_She walked out with all of them asking her questions and telling her things about their families. Except Remus who was quiet._

_Hermione told herself she didn't care, Remus didn't want to be her father so she would just be friends with him._

_They made it to the security desk to see Hermione's parents standing there waiting and an old woman in muggle clothes._

"_Oh, Hermione," said her mother "How was it?" she looked at the people with her_

"_Mum, dad…these, except for the ones in white, are my parents."_

"_So you're my granddaughter that I have been waiting anxiously for 14 years to see." the old woman said._

_She had a nice smile and looked exactly like Hermione imagined a grandma would._

"_Yes, I am." she said_

_As her families got to know one another and talked to Hermione about visiting, she couldn't help but notice that remus just stood there and only answered briefly._

"_I will find out." she decided_


	3. daddy and daughter

It had been three days since Hermione's meeting with her biological parents and she was going to Grim Auld place for the rest of the summer.

She was just packing her trunk and her clothes when her mother called.

"Hermione, do you have that blue shirt I washed for you?"

"Yes, mum. I packed it last night. Thanks though." lately she had been feeling almost guilty that all these years she had been living off these people who asked for nothing in return. She knew her parents would say she was being silly so, trying to make up for it, she said please and thank you for everything and treated her home like she was at a friends house. She made sure her room was spotless and all her chores were done.

Her mother came up the stairs and said:

"Oh, sweat heart, it's like we never see you anymore."

"I'll be back, but mum I have to help the Order. they are going through a rough time right now, You know?"

Her mother said nothing, but hugged her. Hermione had never really told her parents about the war, but they communicated through looks. Her parents knew there was a war coming, they knew she might not come back every year she went, and she knew that from the looks they gave her they were saying 'come back this year. don't get hurt, Hermione. We love you.'

"I have ten minutes." Hermione said looking at her watch.

Her mother hugged her again, but let go quickly.

"Alright, good luck this year." Mrs. Granger smiled.

Hermione, with her trunk and backpack, stepped into the bright green emerald flames ready to see Sirius for the first time since she found out he was one of her fathers.

Everything swirled and ashes got in her eyes, but she kept them open. She wanted to see Sirius and Remus.

She landed hard on the floor, banging her elbow and knee.

"Ha ha. Remus you should see our daughter." she heard Sirius laugh.

"Don't say it like that Sirius. It's weird." she heard Remus say

She stood up immediately and look around toward them. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine or maybe Meade. Remus looked like he had just come through the door.

No one said anything, but Sirius stood up and hugged Hermione.

"It's good to see you Hermione." he said kindly. he had a different look in his eyes that made him look young again.

Remus came over to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Same here." he said

She smiled and almost said something when Harry came running in the door.

"Hermione! You're here." he said hugging her

She almost laughing at the irony that if Harry had just arrived it would have been her who hugged him.

"We're brother and sister." he said smiling

"Yes," she said "we are."

Ron and Ginny came bursting through.

"Hermione! It so good see you!"

"Hey, Hermione. So you and Harry are brother and sister now."

"Yes. Harry can I see some of the pictures of you- I mean our parents?"

He smiled wider.

"Yes I have them upstairs, come on."

He pulled by the arm all the way upstairs while Ron carried her trunk while Ginny carried her bag.

Once in the room Harry dived under his bed to find his trunk. He pulled it out and dug to the second layer of garbage, books, and clothes to find it.

"Here it is." he said handing the beautiful leather book to her.

She opened it slowly. The first page showed lily and james holding baby harry in their front yard. They waved excitedly and kissed harry on the head. The second picture showed lily and james at their wedding. Again everyone in the picture was smiling and waving. Lily looked like an angel in her white dress and james looked dashing in his tuxedo. Sirius stood beside james laughing, he looked so young and happy in that picture.

Looking at the picture no one would have thought that half the people in the picture all shared one child.'

The next picture was of lily and harry on Harry's first birthday.

After Hermione was sure she had looked at all the pictures she closed it and handed it back to harry.

"Thank you, it was lovely. It was great to see my parents."

Harry nodded. He now had somebody who knew even a little bit how he felt.

After dinner when everyone was just sitting talking remus excused himself to go to his room. Hermione waited a second and excused herself.

She could hear him on the stairs and went a little faster. She caught him outside his door.

"Remus?" she asked quietly

He turned and saw Hermione and asked

"Hermione why aren't you at dinner?"

"I need to talk to you." she looked him right in the eye.

After a second he said

"What is it?"

"When…that day we found out about each other…you didn't look happy. Was it that you didn't want to be my father or…?"

He sighed and asked her to come in his room.

Remus's room was a little dark and had pictures covering the wall. There was a fireplace straight across from the bed and a desk to the side.

Remus sat down on the bed and gestured to the blue arm chair across form him. Hermione sat down and was surprised how comfortable it was.

"Hermione," he said "When I first saw you as a baby the first things I could think of was they couldn't take you away, they couldn't give you to someone else. You had to be my daughter and I had to take care of you. But then I realized that the werewolf gene they claimed to have taken out might come back and it would be my fault. All my fault. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Remus tightly.

Without letting go she said "The gene isn't coming back. I promise. And I love you too, Dad."

Remus hugged her back. Both had tears in their eyes.


End file.
